


midnight affairs

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Someone else might have put the ring on Baekhyun's fingers but Chanyeol knows he owns his body.





	midnight affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with this short filth.

His mouth was relentless and unforgiving as it forged its way against Baekhyun’s supple skin. The once blemish free expanse of ivory was now covered in ugly purple and blue, a testament to Chanyeol’s capacity for rage.

 

And _oh_ , how beautiful Baekhyun managed to be both bent over and begging. His wrists were tied and laced securely against his back, pushing his flushed face into the duvets of blankets, and round ass on display just as Chanyeol preferred.

 

Decorating his pretty pink ass was telltale signs of the punishment that happened only moments before. Tiny welts of red where the belt had touched the once pristine skin. Baekhyun’s face was now a mix of both tears and whimpers for _more_ because nothing got him off more than Chanyeol’s anger.

 

“You think you can beg and I’ll just fuck you nicely?” Chanyeol demanded, something coarse and ruthless in his voice. This wasn’t just another scene for them. Chanyeol _was_ furious. But did he have any right to be?

 

Baekhyun had always been honest about his husband. Matter of fact, Baekhyun had been forthcoming upon their first meeting. He had been painfully honest about the type of relationship he was seeking from Chanyeol. Solely sexual, solely filthy with no strings attached. Baekhyun lived as many married men did – unsatisfied but comfortable, not looking to leave his husband but rather indulge himself on the side.

 

Chanyeol had foolishly agreed thinking that he could keep his cock and his heart separate. Yet, one clever touch from Baekhyun and he was falling.

 

It’s why he is so angry that Baekhyun can come to him piss drunk and smelling like _Yifan_. Shamelessly, even as if Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to tell the things that happened hours before with Baekhyun and his husband.

 

“Chanyeol, _please_.” Baekhyun’s voice is weak, trembling even, and he presses his ass back against his clothed cock that is begging to be released from his pants and show Baekhyun who he truly belonged to.

 

“He fucked you but you still came here for me to do the same. You’re nothing but a slut who gets off on me degrading you.” Chanyeol bites out, fingers coming down on the welts – unforgivingly allowing the wounds that would heal with no difficulty to burn just a little more.

 

“I am _sorry_. _Please_ , Yeol. _Fuck_! I am going crazy. You know I want you, you know how I feel.” There was a silent _but_ that was omitted from Baekhyun that they both heard plain as day. No matter how unhappy Baekhyun was in his marriage to the Chinese businessman there was no way in hell he was leaving him – not for the likes of Chanyeol, a barely successful musician who could hardly care for himself.

 

Chanyeol gives him what he wants. His fingers work his partner apart and slip into the tremblingly needy entrance that quivered on contact. The moan that comes from Baekhyun is absolutely filthy. He’s so fucking wet and desperate as he mindlessly pushes against Chanyeol’s wide fingers that he couldn’t help but be reminded of Yifan.

 

God, his cock jumps at the thought of Yifan – who is well aware of Baekhyun’s infidelity and simply doesn’t care as long as the man returns to him every night. Baekhyun imagines his husband watching him now being bent over like a fucking whore. _Jesus Christ_.

 

“Shit, Yeol I am going to – “ It never slips out as his mind numbs for a second and he feels the buildup coming. He spills over the sheets as his body shivers, a choked sound cutting off his words completely.

 

“You don’t need to love me Baekhyun. You will always come running to me because no one else can make you feel this way. Definitely not your prim and proper wealthy husband – he may buy your loyalty but not your fucking body. That is mine.”

 


End file.
